Other Side Of The World
by Code.Chameleon
Summary: Song  fic about Cam leaving Zach. I Love Zammie so there is some at the end. Zach POV. DISCLAIMED. JLS and Ally Carter own. not me.


**hiya, I am actually updating, wow, it feels like ages. yeah it's terrible how i haven't really been updating but its been weird since christmas. not in a bad way just busy. **

**um, onto the story, the song is by J L S and i have their album and i was listening to it and, to me, this song stood out as emotional and i decided i wanted to write a Zammie fic for it.**

**it starts off depressing but it gets happier. its just the way it goes. i DO recomend listening to the song whilst reading it but that's just me.**

**hope you like and pretty please review. it makes me happy! :P :D **

**C.C**

**xxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what, I don't own Gallagher girls or JLS.** **If**** I did, I would be SUPER rich!**

* * *

><p><strong>Zach POV<strong>

_**Well your taxi is leaving,**_

_**And I'm here in the hall,**_

_**You know I only just kissed you,**_

_**But it feels like you've already gone,**_

_**To the other side of the world,**_

I watched Cam's taxi pull out of the apartment complex parking lot, and felt terrible knowing that I didn't do anything to make her leave. That's the thing really, I didn't do anything. Whenever I wasn't on a mission I would just sit around the apartment, doing nothing. Almost moping, although I had nothing to mope about. I had a great girlfriend, great job, and a great life. I just never realised what I had until it walked away. Cam never said we were through completely, she just said it was best if we took a break.

_**I try to keep it together,**_

_**Turn my face to the wall,**_

_**Take the next elevator,**_

_**But it feels like you've already gone,**_

_**To the other side of the world,**_

I leant against the wall, feeling depressed and miserable. My eyes pricked with tears but I'm Zachary Goode, I don't cry. I didn't let them fall, I have too much pride. I knew if I tried to follow I wouldn't catch her, and I also knew I wouldn't do anything anyway. Cam was determined, strong headed, that was one of the things I loved about her. It was also one of the reasons this was so difficult. Cam stuck to her decisions like superglue. I was just going to have to be a lubricant.

_**I know you're leaving you've got plans to make,**_

_**Don't catch me crying as you walk away,**_

_**I'm right here,**_

_**You're out there,**_

_**Till you're back again,**_

_**I'll be holding on,**_

Cam told me she was going to stay with Bex in England. Which is a long way away. I didn't even have her number because she left her phone with me and told me not to call. I still remember when she left; I stood emotionless as a stone. Over the 6 years we had been together I had let my walls down and I let Cam in. when she left all that change; my walls were back up and were not going to be let down again, to anyone but Cam.

_**But now I'm left with the silence,**_

_**On the 25th floor,**_

_**Above the city and sirens,**_

'_**Cause it feels like you've already gone,**_

_**To the other side of the world,**_

As I looked out of my apartment window on the 25th floor I remembered the time we bought the apartment. Cam said it was a good thing we would be so far away from the loud, busy road so our apartment would be almost peaceful. It was anything but peaceful now; I could hear sirens outside and in my head. My head was screaming at me. I knew this was more than a migraine.

_**I know you're leaving you've got plans to make,**_

_**Don't catch me crying as you walk away,**_

_**I'm right here,**_

_**You're out there,**_

_**Till you're back again,**_

_**I'll be holding on,**_

I know Cam will soon be in England, but I still regret everything I didn't do. I walked back over to the door, reliving the moment she left. I opened it and peered out. Mrs Hudson from across the hall looked at me with sympathy in her eyes. She shook her head and told me that when you're young everything feels like the end of the world. It didn't just feel like it. She also told me if Cam was worth it I should chase her. Make it clear I wasn't going to let her just walk out of my life.

_**I got everything I want but tell me what's the use?**_

_**When the one thing that I need has no substitute,**_

_**So I'd run a thousand miles just to be with you,**_

_**Just to be with you,**_

I have everything I ever dreamed of as a kid. Big luxury apartment, sleek sports car even a flat screen TV. I just needed someone to share it with. And that someone was Cam. No one else could replace Cam. I needed Cam like I needed air to breathe. I ran to my room grabbed a bag and threw in what I would need for a day.

_**You make your way through the traffic,**_

_**Forty minutes or more,**_

_**Get to the airport departures,**_

_**But it feels like you've already gone,**_

_**To the other side of the world,**_

I took one final look out of my window and saw another taxi drive past and realised Cam only left half an hour ago. It takes an hour and 10 minutes to get to the airport from here. Even then it would take an hour for the flight to actually leave. I prayed that nothing had gone earlier than schedule.

_**I know you're leaving you've got plans to make,**_

_**But I know I can't just let you walk away,**_

_**So for wrong,**_

_**Or for right,**_

_**I'll be by your side,**_

_**We'll be holding on,**_

I know Cam left but I'm not letting her go easily. Whether she wants to be chased, whether she doesn't, I'm chasing her. I want to be by her side holding her tight knowing that I will be for the rest of forever. Knowing that if anything hurts her I will comfort her and knowing that if I am the thing that hurts her I can make it right.

_**Now my taxi is waiting,**_

_**Told my friends not to call,**_

_**Got my suitcase and ticket,**_

_**By tomorrow you know I'll be gone,**_

I ran out of my apartment and hailed a taxi, as one pulled up I was in before it was fully stopped. I yelled at the driver to take me to the airport ASAP. I called the airlines and made sure the flight hadn't left yet; it hadn't. During the long journey I called Grant. My best mate since high school. Sometimes dim-whited but gave out good advice if you were lucky. He told me that I should go for what I think is right. Great help.

When we arrived at the airport I jumped out and ran to the front desk, bought a ticket, and set off to find Cam, the love of my life. As I ran into the boarding lounge I couldn't see Cam anywhere, until I caught sight of a dirty blonde beauty. Cam. I ran towards her. I grabbed her wrist and spun her round to face me.

"Cam I love you. I have ever since I saw you back in high school. I know I haven't been a nice person to be around but I see that now and I'm sorry. I didn't realise how much I loved you until you walked out of my life. I want to be with you, I don't want us to spend time apart. I want you to love me as I love you. I want you to stay here with me purely because you love me." I finished with a deep breath. She smiled.

"Zach I do love you and I want to stay with you. I just don't know if I can believe you." She said. Out of options; I pressed my lips to hers forcefully. Her eyes fluttered closed and she was soon kissing me back. I pulled back first. She smiled breathtakingly.

"So, am I forgiven? Will you take me back?" I asked. She nodded and pressed her lips to mine for a second. When she pulled back she grinned.

"Are we still going to see Bex? Because we do have tickets." She said.

"Let's go for it." I smirked and we set off to the plane.

_**To the other side of the world.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>review my lovlies!<strong>_


End file.
